Green With Envy
by Furi Iki
Summary: Deals with Keiko always hitting Yusuke. What happens when Botan begins to have an opinion about it? YB Keiko lovers... don't read! Not a oneshot. R&R plz!
1. Nosey Botan!

__

Don't you hit him! Don't you lay one finger on him!

"Yusuke!!"

__

SMACK!!

"Oi, Keiko!"

Yusuke and Keiko had been strolling through the park peacefully when Yusuke, being the ass he is, took the opportunity to cup a rather sensitive part of Keiko's anatomy.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Yusuke Urameshi!"

__

He's supposed to touch you! You're his girlfriend, baka-brain!!

Botan had just finished her daily task of soul gathering so she decided to cruise through the night air for a little while. She had been passing over the park area when she caught the sound of an all-too-familiar giggle.

So, being the nosey kitten that she is, Botan decided to investigate only to find the one person who could truly make her blood boil.

Keiko.

She was walking with Yusuke, of course, making sure to put a respectable distance between herself and his wandering hands. Being careful to suppress her ki (1) so that Yusuke couldn't sense her, she lowered herself so that she was right behind them.

They had stopped walking and Keiko now stood in front of Yusuke with her hands on her hips in agitation. Yusuke stood there looking at her dejectedly, a hand pressed to his sore, reddened face.

"It's not fair, Keiko! Why can't I touch you?" he screeched.

"Because I don't want you to, you lecherous butt-head!" she shrieked.

"Isn't that what I'm s'posed to do?" he asked her irritably. Keiko's eye twitched.

"No, you fool! You're not _s'posed_ to constantly grope and paw at me!" she shouted. Yusuke's face fell in dismay. Botan frowned.

__

You can grope and paw at me, Yusuke. I've got more to grab at anyway!

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because it's inappropriate!" she snapped causing Botan's anger to flare suddenly. She gripped her oar so tightly her knuckles looked about ready to burst.

"What's inappropriate about it? We're boyfriend and girlfriend," said Yusuke reaching to touch her hand.

"That doesn't matter! We're still in public! You never know who's watching!" snapped Keiko snatching her hand away and cradling it as if it had gotten burned. Yusuke's jaw tightened and his temper finally surfaced.

"Who gives a flyin' fuck?! I bloody well don't!" he snapped. Botan smiled.

__

Yay, Yusuke! You don't have to take it!

Keiko's eyes darkened as her senses flooded with anger. She stepped up to him and pointed a manicured finger in his face.

"Don't you **dare** curse at me, Yusuke! You don't scare me!" she threatened.

__

Get your finger out of his face!!

Yusuke looked down at her finger causing himself to go cross-eyed. Then he grasped her wrist and shoved her hand to her chest.

"Keep your finger out of my face, Keiko. I'll fuckin' curse when I fuckin' feel like it," he snapped through clenched teeth.

A world wind of emotions passed through Keiko as her facial expression changed several times. First, shock, then hurt, and finally anger.

She growled then shoved him, causing him to stumble a few feet.

"You're an **ass**, Yusuke!" she shouted before turning around and stomping off.

"At least I've got an ass!" he shouted after her.

She turned around fully and began skipping backwards, giving him the finger with both hands.

"Fuck you, Yusuke! FUCK YOU!!" she shouted before turning back around and running off, no doubt in tears.

Yusuke watched her hurry off and sighed. He hung his head and began to shake it slowly.

"She's always hitting you."

Yusuke jumped in surprise and his head snapped up to see Botan hovering next to him.

"What the hell?! What are you doing here, Botan?!" he exclaimed clutching at his heart through his jacket. Botan didn't answer him, though. She sat there glaring after Keiko even after she had disappeared down the path.

"Why do you allow her to hit you?" she asked quietly while still glowering down the path. Yusuke straightened and shoved his hands into his pockets. He studied her warily before shrugging.

"It's what girls normally do, I guess," he answered. Botan looked at him.

"I don't do that," she said. Yusuke smiled charmingly at her.

"You're not a normal girl," he responded. Botan scowled.

"So? I'm a girl nonetheless. And I've been around for over three hundred years. I think I would know how a normal girl acts," she responded flatly.

He shrugged his shoulders and turned his gaze to the path that Botan had been peering down only moments before.

"Whatever you say, Botan. Whatever you say," he mumbled.

"Have you ever hit her back?" she asked quietly. Yusuke turned back to her in evident confusion.

"What?! No way! I never hit women. Not unless they're evil, that is," he said winking at her. Botan frowned.

__

Keiko is _evil._

As if reading her thoughts, Yusuke placed a hand on Botan's shoulder and let a hearty laugh erupt from his throat. Botan smiled at the sight of _him_ smiling.

"She's not so bad, Botan. Trust me. Keiko and I... we have our moments. We argue for the most part, but, we have our moments," he told her.

"But you can't live off of 'moments', Yusuke. Everyone wants to be happy," she said quietly.

"She does make me happy, Botan," Yusuke said while looking at her confusedly. Silence spilled between the two and Botan found that she could no longer look at him. She cleared her throat and shifted her gaze to the ground.

"I-I've got to be going, Yusuke. I really should get some rest in," she said.

"Yeah, I've got school in the morning," he sighed looking at his wristwatch. Botan finally looked up at him and produced a false smile.

"I hope you and Keiko work out your problems, Yusuke," she said sweetly. Yusuke smirked.

"Don't worry about me, Botan. It's not like I'm an abuse case or anything. Hell, I've fought demons hella' stronger than Keiko. If I can survive them, I'll survive her," he said. Botan nodded.

Botan hesitated for a moment before she lowered herself a little more and wrapped her arms around Yusuke's midriff. Yusuke smiled to himself and returned her embrace. As she pulled back, Yusuke turned his face and allowed his lips to gently graze across her cheek.

"You're so sweet, Botan. You always worry about me," he whispered. Botan smiled nervously at him as she felt a blush creep up on her face.

"Hai, it's my job," she laughed. Yusuke grinned and shook his head.

"Goodnight, Botan," he said. Botan began to will her oar into the dark sky.

"Goodnight, Yusuke," she said. She gave him a friendly wave accompanied by a genuine smile. Then she turned and began to fly towards Rekai. She bit her lip and turned her head to see Yusuke still standing there watching her drift off. She sighed and shook her head.

__

She doesn't deserve you, Yusuke.

------------------------

AN: (1) I don't know if Botan can really do that... just use your imagination, people! It's no fun when you pout!


	2. Who Wants Ice Cream?

**__**

Botan's POV

I don't like her.

As a matter of fact, I've never liked her. I've only _tolerated_ her because she is someone Yusuke obviously cares deeply for. Of course, I'm always nice to her and I always address her with the utmost politeness.

"Hello, Keiko-chan!"

"How are you Keiko-chan?"

"Oh, you're so funny Keiko-chan!"

"I hope you and Yusuke are able to work things out, Keiko-chan!"

I always tell her that. Whenever they get into a fight, I try my best to assure her that I hope that they can work things out. But, honestly, nothing can be further from the truth.

Truthfully, the things I **really** want to say are more along the lines of:

"You sicken me, Keiko-chan!"

"You're pathetic, Keiko-chan!"

"You're an abusive brat, Keiko-chan!"

"I **hate** you, Keiko-chan!"

Yeah... something like that. Then, if she said something nasty in return, I could whip out my oar and beat her with it!

I smile sinisterly.

Beating Keiko with an oar... that would be **awesome**!

"Yusuke, get away from my ice cream! You've got your own!"

My eyes snapped up from the table to see Keiko playfully swatting Yusuke's hand away from her bowl of ice cream.

...and he was smiling.

"I bought it, I should be able to taste it!" said Yusuke as he dipped his finger into her bowl and scooped some of her ice cream out. He shoved his finger into his mouth and smiled, satisfied with his miniscule victory.

"Mmm! Tasty!" he teased. He opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out at her, allowing the quickly melting icy substance to drip onto the table. Keiko reared back and scrunched up her face then giggled.

"Alright," she said shoving her spoon into her bowl, "you want my ice cream, you can have it!"

She erected her spoon and placed her fingertip on the top of it. She pulled the top of it back a little then released it, causing the small spoonful of ice cream to go sailing through the air. It landed squarely on Yusuke's forehead and then slid down the bridge of his nose before finally dripping onto his T-shirt. Keiko threw her head back and laughed heartily.

I frowned, annoyed with the shrill noise. I sat there and watched her laugh, anger slowly overcoming me.

__

Ugh! Shut up!

Slowly, her laughter subsided and Yusuke began to clean himself with a napkin. She watched him still grinning. Then she looked up at me and her smile quickly turned upside down.

"Dojoubou, Botan?" she asked me, cocking her head to the side.

My teeth clenched instinctively as my body went rigid with agitation. It was none of her damn business what was bothering me, never mind that it was her!

"Yeah, what's the matter, Botan?" repeated Yusuke.

I shifted my view to see him licking his spoon clean.

I could feel the muscles in my stomach constrict as a wave of heat washed over me. I opened my mouth to respond to their inquiries, but nothing came out and instead my lips began to quiver with yearning.

I watched him as he flipped the spoon around and then slowly dragged his tongue over the smooth, cream coated surface.

Oh, _DAIOH_, how I wish I was that spoon...

"Botan...?"

Keiko's voice snapped me from my short revere and I looked at her concerned face. Apparently, she hadn't noticed my longing after her boyfriend. Yusuke had, though. The evidence showed on his cocky side-smirk as he dipped his spoon into his ice cream and began the agonizing process all over again.

I quickly looked back at Keiko and plastered a false smile on my face. I shook my head and looked down at my hands.

"I'm alright, Keiko. Just thinking, is all," I laughed. Keiko, obviously not buying it, sighed.

"Okay...but if you want to talk about something, I'm always all ears," she coaxed.

I smiled inwardly.

HA! If only she knew...

"Yeah right! All mouth, maybe!" quipped Yusuke. Keiko turned to shoot him a death glare.

"Shut your hole, Yusuke!" she said while slapping his spoon from his hand. It hit the floor with a loud clatter and Yusuke growled at her. Keiko growled back at him then smacked him on the top of his head.

The hairs on the back of my neck began to stand on end and that boost of adrenaline that you get right before a fight shot through my body. It took everything within my power not to reach across the table and deck Keiko right in the kisser.

"Oi! I'm tellin' you, Keiko, one of these days you'll get enough of hitting me!" shouted Yusuke as he rubbed the top of his head. Keiko smirked and stood to leave.

"Ha! Not bloody likely!" she shot back.

"I've got to get back to work. Thanks for lunch, butt-head! Bye, Botan!" she said. She grabbed her purse and trotted towards the door, disposing of her plastic bowl on her way out. I looked at Yusuke and shook my head.

"Sometimes, I don't see how you can do it," I told him. He stopped glaring at the door long enough to shoot me a questioning look. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Nothing," I said.

"So, Botan, how's work? Is the Squidget treating you any good?" he asked me, folding his arms on the table and resting his chin on them. I laughed.

"Squidget?" I questioned. Yusuke nodded.

"Yeah. He's a square and a midget. Thus, Squidget," he answered. I nodded.

"Well, work's been hectic, as usual. And Koenma's the same as always, I guess. Busy. How's school?" I asked. He shrugged.

"A drag. I don't really care, though. This is my last year, after all," he answered. I looked down at the table. Silence passed between the both of us for the longest time before I heard him stand.

"I should be going, Botan. I told Kazuma I was going to meet him at the arcade," he said. I nodded, still gazing at the table.

"Botan..." he said softly. I looked up at him slowly, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Hm?"

He smirked then leaned over the table. He dipped two fingers into my bowl then brushed them across my cheek, smearing ice cream on my face. Then he leaned down and kissed my cheek. He stood up straight then licked his lips.

"Mmm..." he purred, "Strawberry."

He slid from the booth then dug his hand into one of his pockets and threw a few dollars on the table. He flashed me a wicked grin before he turned to leave.

"See you later, Botan," he said. He threw up the peace sign behind him before pushing open the parlor door and strolling outside, leaving me dumbfounded and awe-stricken.

After a few moments, I recovered from my shock and the realization that Yusuke had actually kissed me set in. I leaned back and beamed.

__

Botan: two, Keiko: zero.

-------------------------------

__

A/N: For those of you who don't know, Botan, Yusuke, and Keiko were at an ice cream parlor. Thanx for reviewing my first chapter, all **two** of you...

No, really, thanks! I appreciate it a lot! Please be sure to review and be on the lookout for chapter 3! Make sure you check out my other fic, Care For Me, which is also a Y/B, and review that, too! Also, I got quite a few Ku/Bo fics written so I'll be posting those soon, too! Keep looking for me! Duesez!!


	3. Time Out, Botan!

"No, Botan. Absolutely not!"

"But, Koenma, sir---"

"I said no!"

"But I---"

"I said 'NO'!" Koenma roared slamming his tiny hands down on the desk.

"I need you here! There's been over-activity in our spirit resources lately and we need every hand we can get!" he shouted. Botan's eyes began to brim with tears. She folded her hands in her lap and sucked back a sob.

"I understand, sir," she said nodding her head.

Koenma straightened his posture and folded his hands behind his back.

"Good," he sighed. His shoulders slackened from the hunch he held them in out of irritation. The tension between the two was thick, to say the least. Neither said a word to the other as russet bore into lilac. Finally, with a sorrowful sigh, Koenma closed his eyes.

"You have to understand, Botan. It is very essential that I have you here. You are very vital to the Daioh Empire. Not only are you the most trusted, but you've been in service to us for the longest, also making you the most competent ferry girl that we have working for us. You are an indispensable asset to our monarchy, Botan. I need you here," he said quickly, nodding while he was talking. Botan raised a finger.

"Koenma?"

He nodded, signaling for her to go on.

"I've only asked for the rest of the day off. I've been on missions for weeks at a time and the monarchy was never drastically effected. I don't see how my being a valuable asset to Reikai has anything to do with my request," she pointed out meekly. Koenma's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Fine. I just don't want you to, then. Is that a better explanation?" said Koenma smartly. Botan's face fell even more.

"Well, why not?" she squeaked. Koenma's eyes snapped open once more and then narrowed on Botan's sullen face.

"I've noticed some... changes in you as of late. Your demeanor has altered noticeably and you appear to be downcast, even angry, often times. This difference became evident to me on one of your returns from a mission on Ningenkai. On one of your recent returns, you came back fuming, going so far as to slam a door in my ogre's face! This behavior is not acceptable from a ferry girl! Now what has been the cause of all this outward aggression?" he asked her crossing his small arms over his chest. Botan bit her lip and began to twiddle her fingers.

"Have you ever noticed how much Urameshi Yusuke-san's girlfriend strikes him?" she asked quietly. Koenma nodded then smiled faintly.

"Often times he deserves it," he chuckled. Botan grimaced.

"Even so, she hits him way too much for it not to be at least _considered_ unhealthy. Not only to their relationship, but also to his character. Yusuke is one of my closest friends, so when she hits him and puts him in a foul mood, that usually puts me in a foul mood," she explained.

"It's clear to me, then, that you have become undeniably attached to Yusuke, yes?" said Koenma rocking back on his heels. Botan nodded. Koenma sighed.

"It is also clear to me, then, what must be done. Botan, you are to remain here in Reikai indefinitely. There will be another ferry girl assigned to your duty of guiding souls until further notice," he told her calmly. Botan shot up from her chair, knocking it over in the process.

"Koenma-kun! You can't do that! I've done nothing worthy of punishment!" she defended.

"This is no punishment, Botan. It is simply something that must be done. I'm sure you haven't noticed, but your attitude affects your work efficiency. So, in order for your to get back into gear, your relationship with the Spirit Detective will be put on personal hiatus," he replied. Botan visibly swallowed and her hands clenched at her sides.

"I an fully capable to apologize for my short-comings, Koenma," she said sternly, "but I cannot apologize for my attachment to Yusuke."

"Nor am I demanding so. I just think that you should put a halt to your visiting him so that you can learn to separate your personal life from your professional. I hold no anger towards neither you nor Yusuke. Do you understand?" he asked, his eyes pensive yet understanding. She gave him a curt nod then bowed. She straightened then turned to leave. Then she stopped mid-step.

"Arigatou, Koenma. I understand," she said before resuming her leave.

Koenma watched his office door close with wistful eyes.

__

You need this break more than you care to realize, Botan. I assure you, it will work out for the best.

--------------------

Botan ambled aimlessly down the hall, not really having any place to be. She blinked heavily lidded eyes and raised a hand to her mouth to release a yawn.

During her yawn, her eyes were closed, of course, so you can imagine her surprise when she herself collide head on with a rather large obstacle. She bounced backward and landed promptly on her rear, biting her tongue in the process.

"Ack! I bit my tongue!" she hollered waving a hand in front of her face.

"Geez, Botan! Your head sure does hurt! I think you've done some damage!"

Botan gripped at her head as she felt her consciousness begin to swirl with pain.

"Tell me about it," she mumbled. She shook her head to rid it of it's dizzy spell. She cracked one of her eyes open and peered up at the offending object.

"Kazuma?!" she screeched. Kuwabara grinned down at her and held his hand out to her. Botan placed her small hand into the palm of his oversized one and he yanked her to her feet. She stumbled forward a bit then regained her balance. She straightened out her kimono and blew her bangs out of her face. Kuwabara laughed.

"I didn't notice you had that much readjusting to do!" he joked. She laughed then nodded.

"Well you _did_ just knock the wind from my lungs!" she responded.

"Aye, gomen, Botan. You're so small, I didn't see you when I rounded the corner," he said while bowing politely. Botan fisted her hips.

"Small?! I am not small, Kazuma Kuwabara! The fact of the matter is, you're just too tall," she said with a nod. Kuwabara rolled his eyes.

"Sure, Botan. You're right... even if I can see clear over your head," he laughed. Botan crossed her arms over her chest and her eyes narrowed dangerously. She continued to glare at him for about three minutes before she broke into a goofy grin. She laughed merrily then dived on him. Kuwabara laughed then lifted her off the ground. He spun her around then set her back down. She took a few steps back to beam at him.

"What are you doing here, Kuwabara?" she asked. He shrugged then put his hands pockets.

"I guess I've missed ya'..." he said sheepishly. Botan looked at him disbelievingly.

"No... that's not true!" she laughed.

"Un hunh! Is too! That new ferry girl is totally screwed up! She mixes up our missions, spaces out, and forgets information that could be important to us! She's a total Space Case!" he exclaimed. Botan bit her lip.

"I wish I could come back. It feels like years even though it's been seven months. You guys don't know how much I miss you," she said.

"We miss you to, Botan! Especially Yusuke. I think he really needs your cheerful manner after finding out about Keiko," he replied. Botan frowned.

__

Keiko?

What about Keiko?

What had she done to him this time?

"What did she do?" she asked. Kuwabara waved his hand dismissively.

"Iie, she's done nothing wrong. She leaves for college in a few weeks. She told him a week after we all graduated. He carries it all inside, but I can tell he's torn up about it. I am his best bud after all," he said rocking back on his heels.

Botan had long since gotten angry and she sat there glaring at the floor and clenching her teeth so hard it was a wonder they didn't shatter. She would have continued on this way had not a heavy hand been laid on her shoulder. She glanced up to meet the curious blue eyes of Kuwabara.

"Are you alright? You look a little..." he said letting his sentence trail off. Botan laughed uneasily. She scolded herself mentally.

__

I musn't let my cover slip.

"Of course, of course. Just a tad bit... downhearted, I guess," she said, her usually vibrant eyes now hooded with fatigue.

Kuwabara pursed his lips and nodded understandingly. Then his eyes brightened and he grinned brightly as an idea struck him.

"Oh, I've got an idea!" he shouted putting a finger up. Botan looked at him warily.

__

Daioh knows how often that happens...

She mentally reprimanded herself then cocked her head to the side.

"And what might that be, Kuwa-chan?" she asked.

"Why don't I talk to Koenma? The runt might actually listen for once," he said. Botan placed finger to her chin thoughtfully.

"I don't know... what difference would it make who's asking? As long as it's not Enma Daioh, Koenma doesn't have to listen to anyone, which usually means he won't," she said after a moment's deliberation. Kuwabara shrugged.

"It's worth a shot. We'll never know unless we try," he said.

Botan nodded. She slid her arm through his and turned him towards the opposite direction of the hall. She looked up at him and smiled brightly as they began to walk.

"No," she said, "we won't."

----------------------

__

A/N: Ack! This sucked! But don't worry, the next chapter will certainly be better. Please review lovers! I'll give you a cookie... or sex. Whichever comes first!


	4. Permission To Return, Sir?

"Where is that stupid ogre when I need him...GEORGE!"

"I'm right beside you, sir."

Koenma turned around so fast, his hat nearly fell off. He was the perfect model for fear: His eyes were wide with fright, his mouth was open, but his teeth were clenched down on his pacifier, and he clutched at his heart through his robes. George smiled, trying his best not to laugh at the Prince of Death.

When Koenma saw there was no terror to be had, he pushed his hat back up on his head and glared at George.

"Damnet, Ogre! You frightened me!" he shouted.

"You don't need a change do you, Koenma, sir?" George joked. Koenma frowned up at him.

"Strike one, Ogre. I'll have to you sent to Damnation of Eternity so fast, it'll leave your horns spinning," he growled. George swallowed hard then bowed respectfully.

"H-hai, Koenma, sir! What did you want me to do for you?" he cowered. Koenma smiled, obviously satisfied with his intimidation.

"That's better. Now go fetch the file on misled spirits for me," said Koenma as he began to shuffle through the papers on his desk once more.

"That replacement for Botan mess up again?" asked George. Koenma nodded while mumbling to himself.

"Maybe you should relieve her of her duties and put Botan back on...?" suggested George with a shrug.

Koenma slammed his hands on his desk and slowly turned his scowl-covered face towards George. George took a step back.

"...Sir...?

---------------

The door to Koenma's office swung open and Kuwabara had just enough time to sidestep a speeding ogre followed by a stapler and some loose papers. A loud string of curse words were heard from the office before the doors swung close again.

Kuwabara looked down at Botan and grinned.

"I see he's in a good mood today," he joked. Botan shook her head.

"Aaaah... I don't know about this," she said turning to leave. Kuwabara grabbed her arm and turned her back around.

"C'mon, Botan! You can't wimp out Don't you miss us? Don't you miss Yusuke?" he said with pleading eyes. Botan sighed.

"Of course I do. But I'm telling you, he's not going to listen. I've been asking and asking for release for so long that I've finally just stopped. I haven't asked for the last four months----"

"Oh, shut up, Botan!" he said grabbing her hand with one of his and opening the door with the other.

"I thought I put you out, Ogre!" said Koenma, grabbing a glass paper weight and lifting it to throw. Upon seeing it was not George, he smiled and placed it back on his desk.

"Kuwabara Kazuma! I don't recall sending for you..." he said. Kuwabara stopped in front of his desk and let go of Botan's hand.

"You didn't. I came here to talk to you," he said folding his arms. Koenma sighed and closed his eyes, already knowing what was about to be said.

"You have to let Botan come back, man. That new ferry girl is driving everybody nuts! Hiei's tried to hack her up once or twice and Yusuke almost 'accidentally' shot her with his spirit gun during our last mission. So, for fear of **_her_** life, I think you should let Botan come back," he said dramatically.

Koenma looked back and forth from Botan and Kuwabara for a moment before turning his back to them and staring out the window. He relaxed a heavy sigh.

"Alright," he said. Botan was taken aback. She shook her head to make sure she had heard correctly.

"Excuse me, sir?" she said.

"Alright, she can go," he said while still not facing them. Botan's face slowly broke into a smile. Kuwabara let out a "whoop" then bear hugged Botan. She began to choke and he let her go, apologizing profusely. Koenma turned his head to look at Botan.

"For fear of her life," he added with a wink. Botan smiled. "But you cannot leave until the replacement's term is up."

"When is it up?" asked Kuwabara.

"In one month. You may return then, Botan," he said. Botan nodded and he turned back to the window.

"You are dismissed."

Kuwabara scooped Botan up in his arms and dashed out the door just when George was coming back in. He smiled then waved.

"Hi, Botan. Bye, Botan," he said. Botan looked over her captor's shoulder. she giggled then waved.

Something whizzed past George's face and hit the wall, shattering into pieces. He turned to see Koenma standing atop of his desk tossing a hole puncher up and down. On his face was plastered the most evil grin the toddler could muster. George's face turned several shades of light blue and he gulped.

"I thought I kicked you out of my office, Ogre..."

--------------------

__

A/N: Ahoy, maties! It's me again!

I've been getting some reviews and some e-mails that say that Botan's being a little... well, **evil** in this fic. I just wanna' let you guys know that I made her like that on purpose. I know that on the show she's nowhere near this mean to Keiko, but I've decided to look at their relationship from another perspective. I feel kinda' guilty, though... I'm fixin' to make Keiko get chewed out a little in later chapters. -ducks tomatoes-

Anyway, I don't necessarily _hate _Keiko... I just don't like her...very much... okay, at all. She just looks too plain to me and has too big a mouth for my taste.

But Hey! To each it's own! Just don't write me trying to flame for risk of being royally cursed out.

I luv you guyz! Kisses to those who reviewed! You guys are the only reason I'm continuing this thing! I might one of my Ku/Bo fics... e-mail me and tell me if I should!

Til' next chapter, ADIOS!


	5. Her Return

**__**

Disclaimer: Sorry. Forgot to do this the last FOUR chapters... I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho, nor do I own any of the characters. If I did, Kurama would be naked for all of the episodes... in Youko form.

--------------------------

**__**

Chapter Five: Botan's Return

"It's here!"

Those were the first words that Botan chirped as she sprang up on her mattress. She flipped her cover back and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her feet made contact with the floor and she hissed at the coldness of the marble.

She padded her way across the room, skidding her feet along the soft throw rug in the middle of her floor out of daily habit.

She smiled to herself as she opened the door to her bathroom and stepped inside. She reached over into the shower and twisted both faucet handles. She snatched her pins from her head and shook her hair loose from the bun they held them in.

She cautiously reached her hand into the spray path of the shower to check its temperature then stepped in, immersing herself in the warmth bursting from the high faucet.

She snatched the shampoo bottle form her window sill and squirted an ample amount into the palm of one of her hands before she set it down. She began to massage the shampoo into her scalp thoroughly, mixing the lather into her blue crown.

The same thought from before entered her mind and her arms shot into the air. She did a small, childish dance then quickly resumed scrubbing her scalp. She giggled girlishly at her own silliness then closed her eyes and inclined her head upward, rinsing her hair of the soap.

She moaned subconsciously as the hot water ran over her face and down her body, sending warm vibrations under her skin, almost as if a really good itch was finally being scratched.

"It's here!" she whispered aloud to herself, letting a smile play across her lips.

She sighed loosely as the hot water shot forth from the holes of the shower head and gently pelted her form with droplets, which bursted upon impact with her skin then trailed down the rest of her body before meeting the drain. She opened her mouth and allowed the water to collect then spurted it out, splashing the wall in front of her. She cracked one of her eyes open as a thought hit her.

__

The quicker I shower, the quicker I'm out of here.

Deciding to skip the luxuries of bathing, Botan quickly scrubbed the rest of her body with a bar soap then rinsed. She turned the shower off and stepped out, snatching a towel from a wall handle. She wrapped it around her head then grabbed another. She wrapped it around her body, pinching it at the side to keep it from falling.

She opened the bathroom door and entered her room once more, a gather of fog escaping after her. She walked briskly towards her large closet, leaving a trail of water in her wake.

She placed her hands on the handles to both her closet doors then slid them apart. She put a finger to her chin thoughtfully and began tapping her foot, sending tiny splashes of water flying from the small puddle that had come to gather underneath her foot.

"What to wear..." she mumbled. She eyed her favorite kimono. It was lilac with silver flowers embroidered along the hem. The sleeves were sheer and the cuffs were outlined in silver, as was the collar. Botan outstretched her arm to grab for it then stopped, dropping it to her side.

"Nah," she said, "too formal."

Then she snapped her fingers as she thought of an outfit. She reached into her closet and took out a pale pink hooded sweater jacket. She closed her closet then skipped over to her dresser. She began to dig through it, tossing articles of clothing every which way until she found the two pieces of clothing she desired. She threw a white spaghetti-strap tank top onto the bed next to the sweater along with a pair of khaki Capri's.

She folded her arms across her chest and nodded. Then she struck her tongue across the roof of her mouth producing a "cluck" sound.

"Botan, M'dear, I believe you've found your outfit," she said to herself.

------------

A small while later, Botan was finished dressing. Her hair was now curly, the result from not being dried properly. She didn't mind, though. It was quite pretty. In fact, she had decided to leave it down. She plucked a pink flower from her vase on her dresser and placed it behind her ear. She nodded in approval, deciding it brought out the color of her eyes.

She sighed and began chewing on her bottom lip.

__

It's here. Today's the day I go meet Yusuke after so long.

She shrugged then sighed once more. She spruced her hair a little more before she turned and walked towards the door. She opened it then exited, ready to see her friends and secret love once more.

--------------

Koenma lifted his head from the papers on his desk long enough to see Botan walking hurriedly past his office.

"Ah! Botan!" he shouted cheerfully. A few seconds later, Botan's face popped back into his doorway donned with a worried expression.

"Hai, Koenma, sir? I was just on my way out," she said

"Come, come, now!" he said waving her into his office. She nodded then stepped into his office closing the door behind her. She approached his desk then bowed meekly.

"Hai, sir?" she said. Koenma smiled behind his pacifier.

"Where are you off to, may I ask?" he said. Of course, he already knew the answer.

"Back to Ningenkai," she said quietly. "It _has_ been a month, has it not?" Koenma gave a quick nod.

"To see Urameshi, I presume..." he said. Botan nodded, a faint pink hue tingeing her cheeks.

"I presume, also, this is the reason for your appearance?" he said. Botan nodded again. Koenma closed his eyes and sighed.

"Of course..." he mumbled. Botan frowned.

"Koenma, is something wrong? Did I do something?" she said in barely a whisper. Koenma did not respond. He opened his eyes and regarded Botan for a moment before he broke into a genuine smile.

"Iie, of course not. You look nice. The flower highlights your eyes. Go have fun. you deserve it," he said. Botan beamed brightly at him then nodded.

"And be good!" he added.

"Hai, I will. Arigatou, Koenma," she said. She bowed again before she turned to leave. Koenma shook his head and chuckled lightly as his office door closed.

__

That silly girl is in love. Good for her.

-------------

She couldn't wait to be back in his presence.

To see him grin.

To watch him frown.

To hear him shout.

To feel his touch.

The thought of him touching her, stroking her face, his breath warming her skin as he spoke, spurred her onward. She willed her oar to go faster, even more eager to see him than before. She nearly jumped from her oar in midair when she caught sight of a familiar diner. It was the group's favorite. They all always hung out there after school. She knew he would be there.

Botan lowered her oar as she came to her destination. She hopped off and began to straighten out her clothing, dusting off invisible dirt just to be sure.

She opened the door and stepped inside, smile ready in place. But her smile fell when she looked around the diner, not seeing the brown eyed Detective anywhere. Her shoulders slumped and she sighed shakily. She turned around and left the diner. She shook her head as she rounded the corner. She was being unreasonable. He could have been anywhere! He could have been at home. He could have been at the arcade with Kazuma, or at the library with Kurama. He could have been out with Keiko...

Her skin began to broil at that thought and her hands automatically fisted. She stopped dead in her tracks. Then she took a deep breath and calmed herself. She was not going to let silly thoughts of Keiko ruin her day. No, she was going to have a good day because it was her first day back and Yusuke probably----

"Ohiyo, Botan!"

Botan smiled and turned to see who had called her name, hopeful it was Yusuke. But alas, it was only Kazuma. He jogged towards her sporting a goofy grin. Her smiled wavered a bit, but she caught it before it slipped completely.

"Has it been a whole month already?" he said while embracing her in one of his air-locked bear hugs. He let go of her and she took a step backward nodding.

"Yes, silly! It's been tortuously slow for me!" she laughed.

"That's because you were the one waiting to get out!" he joked. Botan fisted her hips.

"What are you saying, Kazuma? That you weren't waiting, too?" she teased. Kuwabara folded his arms across his chest and glared at her.

"Hey! Don't you go twisting my words around, Botan!" he warned. She poked him in the chest.

"You were the one who said it," she said. Kuwabara laughed and hooked an arm around her neck.

"Let's go to the diner. I'll buy you a burger and a nice, cold shake," he offered. Botan sighed.

"No can do. I can't eat right now," she said. Kuwabara chuckled and poked her in the ribs with his other hand.

"What's the matter? Got the Jitters about seein' Yusuke?" He leaned over near her face and started making kissing noises. Botan swatted him away and laughed.

"No! Let's just go inside the diner..." she said quickly as they rounded the corner. Kuwabara pushed open the door and bowed politely, allowing Botan to go in before him. Botan curtsied playfully and walked inside, him following behind her. She walked over to a corner booth and sat down. Kuwabara slid into the seat across from her.

"So, what are your plans for today?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess whatever you guys feel like doing," she replied.

"Sorry. I can't stay around long. I have to go see my koi..." he said dreamily.

"That's cute. I'm sure Yukina appreciates your visits since she hardly knows any humans," she said. Kazuma grinned.

"She does more than appreciate me... she adores me. She worships me. I'm everything to her," he said brushing his fingertips against his jacket. Botan reached over the table and pushed his shoulder.

"Whatever! Just don't let Hiei hear you say that!" she laughed. Kuwabara visibly shuddered.

"That shrimp is such a jerk! His ego is bananas!" he said folding his arms over his chest.

"No, Hiei is pretty tame. Yusuke's ego is bananas," she said.

"But they're both jerks. Yusuke's just taller," he mumbled. Botan laughed out loud.

"It wasn't _that_ funny."

Botan clapped a hand over her mouth and whipped around in her seat. Yusuke stood behind her with a frown on his face. He looked pretty cute, though, she noted. He was wearing a black button-up dress shirt with a white T collar showing from underneath. He wore blue jeans and white tennis shoes. His hair was not slicked back with jell today, and two dark strands lay over his eyes.

His hands were shoved into his pockets and his dark chocolate eyes were locked on Botan's.

"Oi, Urameshi! What the hell are you doing scaring poor Botan like that?!" said Kuwabara standing from his seat. Yusuke smirked and rolled his eyes over to Kazuma.

"Oh, shut up, Kuwabara! I see you're having fun talking about me behind my back, ya' asshole!" he snapped back. Kuwabara snorted then slid from his seat. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked over at Botan.

"I don't have time to argue with your scrawny ass, Urameshi. I've got things to do," he said winking at Botan. With one last glare at Yusuke, he walked out of the diner, whistling as he went.

Botan sat with her hand still clamped over her mouth and her eyes wide. They nearly rolled out of her head when she felt Yusuke's hot breath on her neck through her hair. He chuckled a little then tucked some hair behind her ear.

"You're looking this good... for me?" he whispered in her ear. Botan slid her hand from her mouth and onto the table. She turned her head to see him bending down beside her, cocky smile in tow. She smiled timidly and looked down at the ground.

"No..." she said quietly. Yusuke cocked his head to the side, his two strands flopping to the side also.

"No? So now you _don't_ like me?" he teased. Botan's eyes snapped up and her stomach began to turn.

__

How did he know?

"I don't...well, you just... yeah, I mean no, I mean but I...." she rambled.

As she went on, Yusuke's smile grew. Then he shook his head. Botan gave up trying to explain to him, on account of her becoming quite flustered. She sat there staring at him, her eyes wide and her face pink, an embarrassed frown creased onto her mouth. Yusuke laughed then stood. He slid into the seat Kuwabara had occupied only moments ago.

"Sorry for bein' a big flirt. I can't help it, it's in my blood," he said while looking out the window. Botan felt something constrict in her chest.

"Oh," she said nervously, "It's okay, really. I'm used to you flirting." Yusuke turned his head to look at her.

"Oh, you are, are you?" he said grinning wickedly at her. She opened her mouth but found that her throat was dry from nervousness.

**__**

Daioh, did he _know_ what he did to her when he did that? Did he know she would gladly give herself to him to be ravished just because of that one look? Surely, he had to know.

"You already know about Keiko, right?" he said, his voice suddenly interrupting her thoughts. Botan snapped out of her What-I-Could-Do-To-That-Body state to notice he was no longer looking at her, but back out the window again. She nodded quickly.

"Yes, I know. Kazuma told me," she said. He snorted then smirked.

"Kuwabara has a big mouth," he said. Botan shrugged.

"I would have found out anyway," she said. He laughed, then, and it felt a bit awkward for Botan to listen to it due to the subject of their conversation. She shifted in her seat.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Any way, she's off to college in two days," he said.

"So you two are still speaking, then?" she said, it coming out more like a statement then a question.

"Of course. We're still friends. We'll keep talking until she leaves. And some even after," he said looking at her. Botan nodded, being careful not to let him notice her inner turmoil.

"That's understandable," she stated simply, now looking out the window. "Are you sad about her leaving?"

"Yeah, I mean, what guy wouldn't be sad about their girl leaving? I've known Keiko since childhood. No one would want to lose a bond that strong. I'll miss her a lot..." he said letting his sentence trail.

"Are you hurt?" she asked quietly. Yusuke quirked en eyebrow. He waited a while before he responded. He sighed, deciding she would see through his tough guy exterior anyway.

"I'm torn up. I'd probably be sulking if I wasn't the masculine hero I am. Or I'd probably be going on a killing spree right now if I didn't still have somebody I care about with me here. Let's just say it's a good thing you got back today," he said, a smooth smile sliding across her face. Botan said nothing in response, just sat there staring out the window.

Yusuke eyed her carefully for a moment before turning his whole body her way.

"Botan?" he said.

"Hm?" she said without looking at him. She tried to put on a cool front although it felt like her heart was revving for a race inside her chest.

"You like me...don't you?" he said. She looked at him then, her face blank and unreadable.

"You already know I do, Yusuke. Why do you ask?" she said trying to sound nonchalant. Her voice failed her, though, when it cracked at the end of her sentence. He snorted softly, amused by her response.

"Because I can't like someone who doesn't like me back," he said softly. Botan's eyebrows shot up and her mouth opened slightly. She sat there dumbfounded for a little while before she shook her head then cocked it to the side.

"Wha...what did you just say?" she said. Yusuke gave her a sideways smile then placed his elbows on the table and leaned over. His eyes roamed over her flushed face and he chuckled lightly. Had Botan been standing, she would have surely collapsed by now.

He opened his mouth and took her bottom lip in his. He suckled it softly before he released it ans placed a kiss on the side of her mouth.

"You know..." he whispered as he placed a kiss on her jawline. "I've always thought you were hot. Ever since the day I saw you."

He trailed kisses along her jawline until he reached the under-curve of her ear. He snaked his tongue out and brushed it along the tender skin of her lobe, sending jolts of pleasure down her spine.

"I had never seen a girl with blue hair before. I thought it was exotic. And when I saw through your kimono with that mirror..." he said. He moaned sensually in her ear and Botan bit her lip.

"But what drew me to you the most were your eyes... they were so warm, so inviting, so mesmerizing... you enticed me without even trying. You do a lot of things to me without even trying. I can't wait to see what you do when you _really_ want to try something," he chuckled. Then he slowly pulled back a little. He looked her in the eyes before he snaked his tongue out once more and ran it along her bottom lip. He bit his lip then smiled.

"Ooh, are you wearing strawberry lip gloss for me?" he said. Botan gulped then nodded slowly.

"You said the ice cream was good... the last time you...um, you kissed... me," she said. She couldn't bring herself to look at him while she said that so she looked down at the table. Yusuke took placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him.

"It did taste good. But I don't think it tastes as good as I imagine you do," he said, his face drawing closer to hers.

"No?" she asked coyly. He shook his head slowly.

"No. So how about it, Botan? Can I taste?" he said. Botan licked her lips then nodded. Yusuke smiled.

Yusuke opened his mouth slightly and united it with her waiting mouth. He closed his lips over hers then opened it again, sliding his tongue between her lips. He brushed his tongue against hers sensually and she moaned into his mouth.

Botan's eyes drifted closed. Under the table Botan clenched at her khakis. Her heart was having a fit and her mind was spinning. She couldn't even think straight she was so blown away. She had never been kissed that way. It wasn't lustful, yet, it wasn't innocent, either. It was just... wonderful. No, it was more than wonderful. It was indescribable! There were unquestionably no words for the feeling the kiss brought over her. All she knew was that she loved it. She absolutely _loved_ it.

After some time, Yusuke pulled back, his eyes closely watching her facial expression. Her eyes were still closed, her cheeks were warm with ruddiness, and her mouth was partially open.

"Botan..." he called. Her eyes flickered open and she smiled slowly at him.

"Do you...like the way I taste?" she whispered. Yusuke licked his bottom lip and nodded slowly.

"You taste... sweet. Your mouth is smooth and your lips are soft. You taste... like heaven," he said while grinning at her. Botan laughed gingerly and pushed his shoulder.

"I like that analogy. I've never been complemented that way before," she laughed. Yusuke sat back down and took one of her hands in his. He lifted it to his mouth and brushed his lips across her skin.

"It's the truth. I think it's because you're an angel," he said placing soft kisses between her knuckles. Botan smiled ruefully, knowing that his statement was far from the truth. She looked out the window. Silence passed between the two of them for quite some time before Yusuke reached across the table and stroked her face with his other hand.

"Daijoubou, koi?" he asked her softly. Botan swallowed hard then looked over at him.

"I'm not just... a replacement, am I, Yusuke? I don't want to be here just because you don't want to be lonely," she said. Yusuke smiled, not at all offended by her words.

"Of course not, Botan. I could be with a Ningen girl to do that. Look, I care for Keiko, but my feelings for you are strong. I've tried to push them out of my mind while I was with her, but they refused to be ignored. Now I can pay them the attention they deserve," he said overturning her hand and kissing her wrist. Botan blushed and smiled.

"Now you don't have to be so modest, Botan. You can touch me as you please. I know you've wanted to for some time now," he said. Botan did not hesitate. She lifted her other hand to his face and cupped his cheek. His eyes stayed connected with hers as he leaned into her touch. Botan slid her hands up his face and through his hair. Her fingers cut through his chocolate strands like a knife through water and she enjoyed it thoroughly.

She couldn't believe it. She finally had Yusuke all to herself. She could touch him like that anytime she felt like. She didn't have to hold back because Keiko was around, her eyes watching her like a hawk... with a video camera.

She giggled to herself at that thought and Yusuke found himself smiling as well. He quirked an eyebrow in question and she shook her head, detaching her hand from his hair.

"I can touch you... anytime I want to now... without guilt," she said. Yusuke leaned over once more and gave her a small, sultry kiss on the lips.

"I was never guilty about it," he said.

-------------------------

**__**

AN: I hope that was long enough, Loves! Don't worry. This isn't the end. No, not yet. The scene where Botan finally confronts Keiko is coming up! Oooooh...

But I won't be too hard on Keiko. Sorry guys. I know Kazuma was kinda' OOC so I apologize for that, too.

Sorry for taking so long to update. I REALLY don't want to be one of those authors who take a year and a half to update. I'll try to post more stories and chapters as often as I can.

Don't forget to read and review, Lovers!


	6. KB Showdown: A Few Words For Keiko!

Botan spent the whole day with Yusuke.

In her opinion, it was the best day the sun ever rose for. It was a very romantic experience for her. By the end of the day, they were sitting on a park bench, holding hands, feeding geese.

Yusuke, who seemed to have forgotten about Keiko well enough, spent their time making her laugh and planting small, sweet kisses on her skin, anywhere he could. Whispering sweetly in her ear, touching her...

Touching her.

It seemed like Yusuke couldn't get enough of that. Never once did he lose contact with her body, whether he was holding her hand, or holding her waist. Making up for lost time, maybe.

And she had let him. And she had like it.

And he loved it. Keiko was so uptight whenever they were together. But Botan _wanted_ him to touch her. He loved that about her. And he liked the way she smelled...

The way her small hand fit into his palm...

The way her lithe form melded so perfectly with his own...

The way her soft, pale skin contrasted against his own slightly tanned skin tone...

And that smile...

Keiko _never_ smiled at him the way Botan did. Botan's smile was big enough for the both of them to share. It spoke of nothing but glee and affection for him. When she smiled, her eyes **glittered** with happiness.

Because she was happy...

...happy to be with him.

In a way, he felt as if he didn't deserve to be with Botan. I mean, what had he done to deserve such a beautiful, caring woman? A woman with never-ending warmth, a woman who wanted to touch him as much as he wanted to her?

He smiled as he watched her watching him.

Maybe he hadn't done anything. Maybe she was a blessing.

-------------------

The sun was setting as Yusuke strolled down the pebbled pathway of the park, Botan latched securely to his arm. It was going to be dark soon, and Botan would have to leave for Reikai. Yusuke sighed, dreading the departure. Botan looked up at him, her curious pink eyes searching his face.

"What's the matter?" she whispered. Yusuke stopped walking and turned to face her, a deep frown etched into his handsome features.

"You'll have to leave soon," he stated bluntly. Botan stared at him for a moment before a light smile spread across her lips.

He doesn't want me to go.

"You don't want me to go," she voiced. Yusuke's eyebrow furrowed at her forward, yet true, observation. He looked down at the ground trying to avoid her gaze. He grumbled something incoherent and shuffled his feet uncomfortably before he looked up at her again.

"So? Is something wrong with that?" he asked a bit defensively. Botan laughed a little, amused by his admission.

"No, no, no! Not at all," she said while shaking her head. She stood on her tip-toes for a moment to place a tender kiss to his lips. Then she wrapped her slender arms around his waist and laid the side of her face against his muscular chest. She stared out at the pond, it's small, numerous ripples reflecting the pinkish/orange ambiance of the setting horizon.

"I'll never leave you...alone, Yusuke. I may leave for duty, but I'll always come back to you," she whispered against his chest. Yusuke sighed and laid the side of his face atop of her head.

"I hope not... because... because I don't want you to. You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time," he replied softly.

They stayed that way for a long time, darkness slowly replacing the light of day. Eventually, Botan pulled away from him. She smiled gently, placing a hand on the side of his face.

"As much as I would like to stay like this for the rest of my life... I can't. I've got to get back to Reikai," she told him. Yusuke smiled briefly and placed his forehead to hers.

"Come back tomorrow," he demanded softly.

His warm breath caressed her top lip and gave her goose-bumps, making it hard for her to focus. She sighed wearily and inclined her head to press her lips to his. Then she pulled away slowly letting her hand slide down his arm and drop to his side. Reluctantly, she removed her body from his and summoned her oar. She nodded and hopped aboard.

"Of course I will. And the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that..." she laughed as she began to slowly drift upward. Yusuke laughed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"You'd better," he threatened playfully. Botan smiled warmly and nodded before she steered her oar off into the sky. Yusuke bit his top lip before he sighed and turned to walk home.

----------------------

The next day, Koenma was very lenient towards Botan and allowed her an early let off. She hastily ushered the remaining souls to their respectable places and hurried home to change. She rushed to undress, cursing like a sailor when she couldn't reach the buttons on the back of her pink kimono. She let out a victory squeal when she finally got to them and quickly disrobed. She scurried over to her closet and opened it, plucking her favorite kimono that she was to wear the day before and quickly dressed in it.

Before long, she was scuttling down the hallway and out of Reikai Headquarters.

----------------------

Botan was in a hurry, to say the least. She cut through the sky swiftly, her hair whipping about behind her furiously.

Gotta' see Yusuke... Gotta' see Yusuke..." she chanted repeatedly. She ached to see him and didn't want to let him down

She watched the ground below her curiously, her eyes widening marginally when she saw a familiar figure standing outside of a store window, staring at something inside. She stopped her oar abruptly, nearly falling forward when doing so. She sat there hovering in the air until she had made up her mind. She quickly dropped behind the figure and sat there, waiting to be noticed. When she saw that she was getting no attention, she spoke.

"You're leaving."

Botan's voice startled Keiko and she whirled around wide-eyed. She soon recovered, though, and returned Botan's icy glare.

"Yes, yes I am," she said. Keiko nodded. Botan hopped from her oar and folded her hands behind her back.

"Why?"

"Because I need to. I can't give him what he wants," Keiko said evenly. Botan bit her lip and tightened the grip of her hands in an attempt to refrain from striking Keiko.

"You fool!" she spat, causing Keiko to take a step backwards. "All he wanted was you!" Keiko sighed.

"You don't understand, Botan," she said turning to leave. Botan grasped her shoulder tightly and spun her back around.

"No? Then explain it to me," she demanded. Keiko snatched her shoulder from under Botan's hand.

"It's none of your business, Botan!" she snapped.

"I don't care! You're crushing Yusuke's heart for no good reason at all!" she snapped back. Keiko stepped back from Botan and her breaths became heavy.

"What about what **I** want?!" she shouted. Botan stepped toward her.

"What **_you_** want?! What about what **_you_** want?! Yusuke spends most of his time trying to figure out what the **hell **you want! It's tiring him out!" she shouted back. Seeing that Keiko had nothing to say, she continued.

"Do you know what he fights for? He doesn't fight for me, not for humanity, not even for his mother! He fights for you! He fights for the thought of seeing your face again! And now you're leaving so he has nothing to fight for! **Nothing**! But you're too much of a Bitch to even understand what you're taking away from him!" she shouted.

Keiko looked unfazed by Botan's words. She only stared at the ground dumbly, her breathing coming out in heavy, ragged puffs. After a long moment of angry silence, she spoke.

"You care for Yusuke, this I know," Keiko said finally, her voice quiet and shaky. She looked up at Botan then, her eyes brimmed with crystalline tears.

"And this we share. And for that reason I must leave. I care for Yusuke too much to stay and see him denied from what he wants... what I can't give him," she said, her voice beginning to crack. Botan looked at her with irritancy written on her face.

"I don't understand," she said. Keiko swallowed hard.

"I'm afraid of Yusuke. I'm afraid of his love. I'm afraid that he may love me much more than I do him. If I don't love him as much as he loves me, there lurks this possibility that our love won't last and our relationship will end in misery," she explained slowly, a tear streaking down reddened cheek. Botan folded her arms against her chest.

"That's shit, Keiko. All he wanted was for you to let him love you," she said. Keiko shrugged.

"Believe what you want," she said, wiping a tear from her face with the palm of her hand. "But I know what I feel." Botan rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I don't know why I bothered to try and talk to you," said Botan, summoning her oar. She didn't have time for it. She had to go see Yusuke.

"I always knew you weren't too fond of me. I always knew it was because of Yusuke," Keiko said so suddenly that Botan halted all actions and her oar instantly disappeared.

"What?" she said, not sure if she had heard correctly. Keiko took a step closer to Botan, clenching and unclenching her fists nervously.

"But still," she sobbed, "still, I find myself liking you, Botan. I admire you spirit. I admire your will and determination and your love for your friends." She stepped even closer to Botan and took her hands in hers. Botan's initial thought was to yank her hands away, curse Keiko out, and storm off. But she looked at the tears freely flowing from her eyes and found that she felt pity for the girl. She would listen. It would probably be their last encounter, anyhow. So she listened.

"I think that if... Yusuke had not been in the middle, we could have been such good friends. But do you hate me so much that you can't put it behind you?" she said, renewed tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Botan's eyebrows rocketed. She was completely taken aback. Keiko's last statement had totally caught her off guard. Her mind went blank for a moment and she mentally shook her head as one clear word popped into her mind:

**__**

WHAT?!

She wanted...to be friends...

Even after all of the nasty looks she had shot at Keiko in the past. Even after she had been lusting after her boyfriend. And even after the terrible things she had thought about her.

She still wanted to be friends.

Botan opened her mouth, her jaw functioning well, but nothing coming out. She was fishing for words and so far, she hadn't caught anything. Keiko bit her lip, waiting patiently for a reply.

Finally, Botan's mind sparked to life again and she began to speak.

"I can't... promise you friendship... and I can't just drop my feelings toward you cold turkey," she said firmly. Keiko's face fell, her spirits pushed further down.

"... but it takes a real woman to make a request like that. And for that, I respect you. I can't forgive you for hurting Yusuke the way you did and treating him the way you did, but... I'll try to look past that. I'll try to look at you in a new light," she said, her face stern and serious. Keiko nodded and offered a small smile. She hesitated for a moment before she threw her arms around the slightly taller woman.

"Anou... Arigatou, Botan-san. Thank-you," she sobbed into Botan's shoulder. Botan didn't know how to respond. The embrace had certainly been quite surprising and hadn't seen it coming. She lifted her arms slowly and awkwardly patted Keiko's back.

"Erm... You're welcome, I guess..." she responded.

After a while, Keiko pulled back, her chocolate eyes glimmering hopefully. She lifted a hand and wiped the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her black turtleneck.

"Thank you, Botan. I needed closure before I leave. I felt so guilty... I still do, but I think you've helped me in ways you'll never know," she said quietly. She leaned forward and quickly pressed a kiss on Botan's cheek before she turned and began walking down the street.

Botan sighed.

I still_ don't like her. But... I can't be so mean. It's just not in me._

She shook her head then summoned her oar. She hopped on and flew towards the direction of the Urameshi residence.

-----------------------__

Botan lowered her oar to Yusuke's balcony. She dismounted and looked through the sliding glass door. She licked her lips hungrily at the sight before her.

Yusuke lay on his stomach clad in nothing more than his boxers, doing one handed finger push-ups, the muscles in his back rippling every time he lifted. He must have sensed her ki because he looked up at the door, sweat trickling down his face before dripping onto the carpet. He smiled sexily at her then hopped to his feet and snatched a towel from atop of his desk. He quickly wiped his face then tossed it to the side. He approached the door, but did not open it at first.

Instead, he placed his hands to the door and smiled. He crossed his eyes and put his mouth to the glass. He blew hard, inflating his cheeks against the glass.

Botan laugh aloud, clutching at her sides. Yusuke detached himself from the door and laughed.

"Let me in you Goofball!" Botan shouted. Yusuke shook his head slowly.

"I don't know if you want to touch me right now... I'm all sweaty!" he shouted back. Botan fisted her hips and arched a brow.

"Didn't you know that's one of my turn-ons? Young, muscular, sweaty men...?" she said. A wide, lecherous grin spread across Yusuke's face and he unlocked the door. He slid it open and then hooked an arm around her waist. She yelped in surprise when he yanked her into his room and then closed the door back. He wrapped his arms around Botan and began to walk forward, gently pushing her to walk backward.

"I missed you," he said placing his forehead to hers. Botan smiled.

"Yeah?" she asked. Yusuke nodded.

"I didn't get any sleep last night. All I could think about was touching this skin... and kissing those lips," he said as he trailed his thumb across her cheek and lightly brushed it across her lips.

"These lips?" she asked teasingly, running her tongue across her lips then grinning. Yusuke bit his lip and nodded, beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead again.

His eyes quickly darted behind her and then back to her face. A devious smirk spread on his mouth before he unwrapped his arms from around her and then pushed her backward. Botan screeched as she tumbled backward, only to land on a soft surface.

"Yusuke..." she growled as she bounced up from his bed. He was about to climb atop of her when she remembered her earlier encounter.

"I ran into Keiko today," she blurted out. Yusuke froze. A frown seized his features and he stood abruptly.

"What did she... say?" he asked hesitantly. Botan sat up and fidgeted uncomfortably, wishing she hadn't brought up Keiko.

"Well, I yelled at her a bit," she admitted while scratching the side of her face nervously, "and she apologized. She apologized because she didn't know how to love you... that she couldn't provide you with the type of affection you need."

Yusuke sighed and moved to sit beside her. Botan didn't dare look at him, for fear that he would be angry with her. After a while, Yusuke let a bitter laugh escape his mouth.

"She's so blind! How could she be so stupid?! I didn't care about those things! I just wanted to be with her!" he laughed cynically. He ran a hand through his dampened hair and sighed.

"But I don't care anymore. It's out of my hands now," he mumbled. Botan decided to chance it and looked at him to see his face was torn between what look like confusion and tiredness. She placed a hand on his leg and he looked at her.

"How do you feel, Yusuke?" she asked quietly. Her heart raced with anticipation for the answer. That one question could be interpreted in so many ways. But it ultimately boiled down to one meaning:

****

How do you feel about me?

Of course, Yusuke understood her question. He watched as several emotions passed through her eyes.

Fear, wonder, hope, exhaustion...

... and he decided.

"I feel," he said, "I feel like I need to forget. I need to forget her. I won't get anywhere if I don't."

Botan's eyes fell closed as she breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Her lips began to tremble as she felt a joyous tear run down her cheek. Yusuke lifted his arms and gathered her to his chest, sighing as he felt her wrap her arms tightly around his torso. He kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"Help me to forget Botan. I want to start over... start over with you," he whispered into her hair. Botan nodded and clutched at him tighter. Then she lifted her head and kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled back slowly, her shimmering eyes showing promises unspoken.

"I will, Yusuke. Aishiteru," she whispered back, "Aishiteru."

Yusuke's eyebrows furrowed at her admission and his mouth opened slightly, readying to tell her he wasn't quite ready for that yet.

But she already knew. She already understood.

She placed a finger to his warm lips, blocking whatever words were about to escape.

"No, Yusuke. You don't have to say anything. I already know... you aren't ready. I just want you to know how I feel, how I've felt for the longest time. I'll never leave your side so long as you want me here. Alright?" she said weakly. Yusuke's muscles relaxed once more and he nodded.

Botan smiled lightly and let her finger slide down his lips and under his chin. Yusuke returned the smile as he gazed into her warm eyes.

"Botan, your eyes are so open. They show me everything. I love your eyes," he said.

He smiled as he leaned forward and placed a light, feathery kiss atop each eyelid. Yusuke leaned back again to see her eyes were still closed. Botan's eyes slowly opened and she let out a breathy laugh. They began to brim with fresh tears.

"That is the best compliment I've ever received," she laughed. Yusuke laughed then gathered her against his chest once more. Botan sighed happily.

****

Start over new...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

AN: Well folks, that's it. It seems we've come to the end of this story. I feel kinda' sad though... like a mother sending her child off to college.

Oh! But don't worry... I've got another good story up my sleeve!

Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that Keiko/Botan scene. I know some people were hoping for more of I cat fight, but I just didn't have it in me to make Botan **that** evil. I was gonna' have the two make up and start a new friendship, but I think that would have totally ruined the story.

Well it looks like Sayonara for this story so...

-------------------------------

**__**

MystiKoorime- Thank you! I agree 100%! Well...50%. I also love Kurama/Botan! Ps: KOOL NAME!

**__**

CrystalShimmers- LOL! Thanx!

**__**

Volpone- You have got to be kidding me... LOOK EVERYONE! THE WORLD'S GREATEST FF.NET WRITER REVIEWED MY STUFF! Wow... you've just done wonders to my ego! I'm a die-hard fan of yours. I wrote you an E-mail on Yahoo! once asking you to check out my first chapter but I don't think you got it. Don't worry, I'm not a stalker! And don't worry. Your secret's safe with me! wink wink But maybe you should write one... hmmm... that's something I would only LOVE to read...

**__**

sumi101- Sumi, sumi, sumi... I've got a lot to thank you for.

**__**

DarrkKatt- LOL! Sorry! But, hey, I'm sure you're still a good person on the inside...:) Ps: You sure you'd prefer the cookie...? ;)

**__**

Kikirini-chan- Here you go! Ps: You've written some good stuff yourself...

**__**

inu-hiei- Er... I think Kurama and Kuwabara need to be taken to the hospital. But thanx for smacking Keiko!

**__**

lindsey- I TOTALLY agree. She's a royal pain. Thank you!

**__**

botan yusuke fan- Er... Thanx! Here you go!

**__**

Little Sakura- OMG! You get that reaction too?!

**__**

Shaded Emerald-Eyes- Sry it took so long! Here you go. -muah- ;{}

**__**

bittersweet-memory- Thankies! Yah, I guess the mood sets it...

**__**

botanbuddy- Thanks for the thought! That was totally my route! I guess we kinda' think alike, huh? :0

**__**

Kurama'sMate- Thankies! What's Imao? Sry, I don't get out much...Oo... Nice IY fics!

**__**

Lady Kurama- You were the only one who's bothered to send me a personal E-mail. That really touched me. Thank you. -tear-

**__**

AnimeBunny- Yeah, she's kinda' evil -smacks Botan's hand-... I just thought I'd write a side of Botan I'd never seen or read before.

**__**

Dark Goth Angel- EXACTLY! Keiko is very weak. She just gets in the way to me, what with her always getting in the way and all. Yu/Bo **RULZ**!

**__**

ObsidianRa-Thankies! You keep writing also! XD

------------------------------

Sorry I took SO long to respond to your reviews... I'm lazy!

ANYWHO, I'd just like to let you guys know that it turns out that I WILL be adding one more chapter to **_Testimony_**... just because 'Pone asked me to... I mean, I DID dedicate it to her. Be sure to review that, too!

_****_


End file.
